


Prompt #11: "You can have half."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pirates AU, and kisses, explosions and swords and guns, ladies being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Tired of life as a pampered lady, Morgan runs away and joins a pirate crew. That changes her life more than she ever expected - because she meets Maria.





	Prompt #11: "You can have half."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).

> A fun romp to fulfill a prompt for my dear friend Ali! Thanks to [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping) for the beta! Remaining errors are completely on me.

“Milady! Milady!”

I was woken up by a hand shaking my shoulder and the sound of my name being shrieked in my ear. Wincing, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to make sense of the situation. My maid, bless her, babbled incomprehensibly beside my bed, trembling in fear.

But at what?

I climbed out of bed and ignored her efforts to stuff me in a robe. I was in my own quarters, my sleeping shift would suffice.

When I got to the window and drew back the drapes I swore, and not even my scandalized maid scolded me. We were both struck dumb in shock by what we saw.

Our prosperous coastal town was aflame. I saw guardsmen running here and there, chased by… Goddesses above and below, those were pirates! Looking to the harbor, I could just barely make out the masts of what had to be a massive ship, and my heart pounded in my chest.

“Hide,” I ordered tersely. “Unless you wish to join them… or be plundered.”

My words had their desired effect, for she squeaked and fled my chambers with nary an argument. That was good; I had no time to spare, after all.

Not if I didn’t want them to leave without me.

I rushed to my armoire and flung open its carved doors, quickly pulling out my simplest gowns. On a whim, I added a frothy, delicate lace concoction that I hadn’t been daring enough to wear in public yet, and then I gathered shoes, stockings, and other undergarments. Simple would be best, I knew, so I left behind corsets or anything that would require a second pair of hands to dress in. My jewelry box, my journal, and a favorite novel, and I decided I couldn’t spare the time for more — nor could I likely heft a heavier pack, since I had led a rather pampered life.

One thing was for certain: _that_ was certainly going to change.

I dressed in a pair of dark linen trousers I had filched from one of the stableboys and a plain off-white shirt. Perhaps the outfit looked odd with my embroidered slippers, but I hadn’t been able to figure out a way to commission boots without raising suspicions. 

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I scarcely recognized who I saw. It was more than just the clothes - there was a gleam in my storm-gray eyes I’d never seen before, and my pale cheeks were flushed with excitement.

Ah, my lovely long hair, though… that could be trouble. I hadn’t the time to bind it back properly, and unpinned it would stream out behind me, a silvery-golden banner admitting the truth of the lie I hoped my disguise would tell. I wasted several precious minutes dithering over what I knew I must do. Yes, it was vanity speaking, as well as societal norms I’d been raised with, but I was proud of my hair. I lavished attention on it, brushing the long, thick locks every morning and every night, and it had garnered me many compliments.

Meeting my own eyes in the mirror, I watched them harden with resolve, until they were implacable as stone. And then I turned to the drawer in my dressing table and took out a cloth-wrapped bundle. Untying the fabric revealed the dagger I had hidden there months ago, and before I could start overthinking it again, I grabbed my hair and twined it into a tail.

Then hacked it off, and left it there on a floor, a puddle of liquid gold.

The dagger would be useful. Again I wished I’d been able to obtain boots, but no sense wasting thoughts on something I couldn’t change. Using a sash — my least garish, but still a deep purple I hoped wouldn’t spoil my disguise — I tied it at my waist. After pulling a knit cap on my head that I hoped would cover what remained of my shorn hair, I shouldered my pack and left my room.

I emerged into the same pandemonium I’d seen outside on the streets. Servants and courtiers were running around screaming at each other. Good. They were all so worried about saving their own skins, maybe I had a real chance at getting out before they realized I was gone.

Walking with a confidence that belied my inner roil of anxiety, I made it down one flight of stairs, then two, and three, and finally found myself on the ground level of the manor. There was no one between me and the door; just a few more steps and I’d be free.

Once I was outside it was all I could do not to laugh with glee. I’d done it! But then, behind me I heard a shout: “Where’s the princess?!”

Well then. Guess I wasn’t out of the woods just yet.

I made a hasty retreat, running down the alley until I made it to the main thoroughfare. Heading east, I kept the sparkle of the harbor waters in my sight. Just a few more blocks, and I’d be there. Each step that carried me away from my home, away from my family and all the duties and obligations I’d been born to, made me feel lighter until I was sure my feet would leave the cobblestones and I’d fly like the birds I’d so envied.

Perhaps I’d never sprout wings like they — but I would be free.

I made it to the harbor and paused, realizing ruefully that I hadn’t truly figured this next part out. How does one join a pirate crew? Does one just board a ship? Should I steal something to show I could do it? Did I need to talk to the captain, or maybe try and befriend one of the pirates, or…

A pair of ruffians barreled past me and made their way onto the docks, nearly knocking me into the water as they passed. Instead of thinking on it further, I took off running after them, boarding their ship as if I belonged there. Once on board, I made myself scarce, figuring it was better to stay out of the way since I had no idea truly how to help. From my vantage point I watched as the pirates efficiently cast off from the deck, and my hometown grew smaller and smaller, until I couldn’t make out individual buildings so much as just the plumes of smoke from the still-burning fires.

The sun slowly set, and I was starting to feel hungry. I watched others climb down a ladder that led belowdecks. With a shrug, I followed suit. Maybe the way to join a pirate band was just to act like you already belonged.

Once I got downstairs I smelled onions, garlic, and some kind of fish. My mouth watered and I rushed towards the delicious aromas, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around my arm tightly and yanking me to the side.

“Who the hell are you?”

I was addressed by a large woman dressed in a dark woolen dress. Her white apron was spotless, but by the wooden spoon she wielded like a dagger in her other hand, I guessed she worked in the kitchen. Galley, I corrected myself. 

From her self-assured arrogance, I deduced she probably ran it.

“I’m… new,” I stammered. 

“You shoulda come to me straightaway,” the cook grumbled. “If you’re new you’re on potato detail.” She dragged me away from the tables and back into a… pantry? I guess there were pantries on ships?

This one was lined with shelves and had a worktable in the middle. There was a large basin in one corner, though, and it was there she took me.

“Get started,” she grumbled before walking away. Once I was alone, I looked down. A large burlap sack of potatoes was at my feet, and there was a paring knife on the edge of the metal tub. Simple enough.

I got to work.

* * *

Over the next several weeks I fell into a new routine. Up before the sun and on deck to fish. I had never fancied myself a fisherwoman before, and truth be told, I wasn’t very good at it… but I enjoyed the quiet of the morning, watching the sunrise as I waited for a pull on my line. 

Then it was to the galley to help prepare breakfast. I had progressed from peeling potatoes to running the staff. I had learned that, at least on a ship this size, not everyone was a pirate. There were servants and cooks and secretaries even — not unlike back home in the royal manor. I was in charge of preparing the morning meal, and the changeover of staff when the lunch crew arrived.

My afternoons were largely my own. Sometimes I played cards, sometimes I reread the book I brought along, but usually I stayed on the main deck, watching and learning what I could.

Plus, if I stayed on the deck long enough, she would eventually appear.

_She_ was the captain of this crew, the owner of this ship: Maria Fauchard. I hadn’t learned much about her save that she liked things done the right way — _her_ way — the first time, didn’t like repeating herself, and ran a strict ship.

I was more than a little in love with her, and savored each glimpse I caught of her striding across the ship, or standing at the wheel, her hat cocked just right on her glorious mane of brown hair, her eyes sparkling even more than the waves did when they caught sun, her body moving with a lithe, predatory grace, her lips—

“You holding up that mast, girl?”

I startled, realizing I’d been caught daydreaming. Pulling myself together, I looked towards the speaker and felt my eyes widen upon realizing it was none other than the very captain I had just been fantasizing about.

Since I was helpless to keep the color from rising to my cheeks, I attempted to ignore it. “I was enjoying the breeze. My apologies if I was in your way, captain.”

That was another thing. The captain hated being called anything but captain — no sir, or ma’am, or lady, and absolutely not her name unless you wanted to take a long walk off a short plank.

Maria waved a hand in apparent dismissal of my apology. “I don’t believe we’ve actually met. You joined up, what… three weeks ago?”

I nodded, feeling pinioned by her dark eyes, scarcely daring to breathe. Was my cover blown? Was I about to be tossed overboard?

“Which city?”

“Fair Haven, captain.”

“What did you do there?”

I paused, and winced when I saw her narrow her eyes in annoyance at my delay. “Truthfully? Not much. I was the daughter of a noble house.” I allowed scorn to color my voice and raised my chin as I continued. “I was expected to look pretty, be silent, and do… very little.”

“So that’s why you boarded my ship uninvited?” That wind-roughened voice purred with faint menace, and I swallowed hard before answering.

“I needed to be free,” I said quietly, praying that it would be enough. 

When I lifted my eyes and saw the captain’s approving smile, I slumped in relief. “Well, you’re free here — to a point.” She started to walk, and I fell into step, though I took almost two steps for her every stride. The mincing gait of royalty was proving difficult to train myself out of. “I hear good things about you. Cook actually _likes_ you.” Here she grinned, and I grinned back reflexively.

“I like her too,” I said. “She’s a good teacher. And I like the work.”

“You’re good at it,” Maria agreed, “but I get the feeling you’re made for something more challenging.” She stopped and turned, eyeing me up and down with such slowness and intentness that I practically felt her eyes like a physical touch. “How are you at dancing?”

I blinked. “Dancing?” I asked in confusion. 

“You said you were noble born. I assume you learned various dances?”

“Well, yes.”

“Were you good at it?” she repeated impatiently.

“Quite,” I said in a clipped tone.

“Then you’ve likely got the fleetness of foot required for swordplay,” Maria said. “I myself prefer my pistols.” She patted the holster slung low at her left hip, and I found my eyes lingering on that leather-clad curve. “But I have a rapier around here somewhere… though no one on board to teach you.”

“I used to watch the guards drill,” I said. It was the truth after all. “I’ll try and see what I can figure out.”

“No time like the present,” Maria said with a wink. She took my hand in hers and I felt electricity jolt along my arm as she led me into the interior of the ship, past the galley and the dorms and the storerooms, until we entered a section of the ship I’d never dared approach.

The captain’s quarters.

This section of the ship was no fancier than the rest, the only thing that denoted it as the Captain’s was the closed door. No lock was necessary; no one would dare invade Maria’s quarters without express permission.

She led me into what I assumed would be a private storeroom. My assumption was faulty — the massive four-poster bed in the center of the first lavish chamber I’d seen on the ship informed me that it was her bedroom. ‘Lavish’ was perhaps an exaggeration, but the bed was piled with plush pillows and silken coverlets, and the walls were hung with paintings. The centerpiece was a map that spanned one entire wall, a masterful work of art while still being useful, cunning arrows and swirling brushstrokes denoting what I guessed were sea currents and channels.

But while I gave each picture a once over, my eyes kept darting back to that massive, opulent bed. I wondered what it would be like to feel silks against my skin again after weeks in a rough-spun hammock, wondered what Maria’s tanned limbs would look like set off by the jewel tones of her bedding, wondered if we’d even manage to stay on the bed, or roll overboard in our passion—

_Stop it_ I chastised myself. _She’s your Captain. Remember your place._

“I know it’s around here somewhere,” Maria muttered, rummaging around in one corner of the room. She leaned so far into a massive, oaken chest that I thought she might fall right inside it. That was why I watched her so intently, not the way her leather pants highlighted every curve of her pert bottom. 

Swallowing hard, I hoped to push away the inappropriate feelings surging inside me. I turned to study the map once more, hoping that by the time Maria found the sword I would have myself under control.

“Found it!” Maria’s low voice sounded right next to my ear. Goddess, when had she gotten so close?! I couldn’t quite stop myself from yelping, though I managed not to flinch. Barely.

“Jumpy, are you?” Maria eyed me and I felt myself color. “Not a good trait in a swordswoman.”

“You just startled me, is all,” I hastened to explain. “May I see the sword?”

She passed it to me and as I wrapped my fingers around the pommel, I tried to dredge up every memory I had of the Captain of the Guard training new recruits. It was a struggle, breathing in the faint, floral scent of Maria’s soap, and I took a couple steps away from her ostensibly to have more space to maneuver the blade.

I swished it through the air experimentally, feeling my cheeks grow even hotter. I must look quite the fool. But, this was my shot at gaining a true place on Maria’s crew, so I kept trying. Remembering how Maria broached this topic — _How are you at dancing?_ — I let my feet move in the pattern of a simple gavotte, while using the sword in a simple parry and thrust rhythm. 

“Not bad,” Maria said. Glancing towards her, I fumbled my footwork again. Her dark eyes were intent as she studied me, and I wondered if there was any limit to how brightly I could blush. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I increased my tempo and shifted into a waltz.

And suddenly she was there, moving with me in perfect synchronicity, holding her arm aloft as if wielding an invisible blade which countered each of my sword’s strokes, and went on the imaginary offense to provoke each of my parries. 

We continued this way for… how long, I couldn’t tell. But when we stopped, I had a sheen of sweat on my forehead and my breath was coming fast. I was gratified to note that hers was too, and the sparkle in her eyes was matched by a shimmer of perspiration on her skin.

My eyes dropped to her lips despite my best efforts to maintain the intense eye contact we’d held during our… sword lesson? dance? I saw the tip of her tongue flick out to slide across the crease in her lips, and never have I wanted something so badly as to know the taste of her mouth against mine.

She laughed, and the spell was broken. “Hang on to that and practice,” she ordered, walking to a cabinet and opening it. Maria pulled out a bottle filled with dark amber liquid and then sat on the foot of her bed. Holding it out in invitation, she said, “Join me. You can have half.”

Feeling like I must be dreaming, I propped the sword up by the door and went to sit beside her, carefully leaving a modest amount of space between our hips. She passed me the bottle and I took a large swig without a thought, then sputtered as the spicy liquor burned its way down my throat.

Maria chuckled. “Not much for drinking, eh?”

I shrugged, feeling incredibly unworldly and a little embarrassed. “My family would allow me a glass of watered wine at dinner. That was all deemed appropriate for a lady of my stature.”

Eyeing me, Maria’s lips curled in a smirk. “From where I’m sitting, you’ve earned this rum.” She laughed again. “Besides, I don’t keep fine wines on my ship. No good way to store them!”

I grabbed the bottle from her and took another, more careful, drink. This time it went down more smoothly, and while part of me realized that was perhaps a sign to use caution, I was enjoying the taste — like burning, like freedom — too much to stop now.

“How did you become a pirate?” I blurted out, flushing as soon as the words were past my lips. I prayed she wasn’t offended by the question.

Maria looked at me, considering. “Much the same as you, I suppose,” she said lightly, taking a pull from the bottle. “Got tired of my life and hopped on a ship.” Her grin was fast and fierce. “I took to it so well that now I run my own. That’s the short version.” Her voice grew a shade colder as she continued. “You have to earn the longer one.”

I shivered. “That’s fair.” I took another drink and leaned back, propping my palms on the bed and regarding the ceiling. She’d even hung art there, fanciful skyscapes filled with birds and stars and even one vast, serpentine creature that I did not recognize.

When I looked back at her, my breath caught in my throat. Taking her ease, the bottle hanging from one hand, her eyes heavy-lidded… Maria was even more beautiful than all the artwork she had amassed.

She caught me looking and her lips canted up at one corner. I found myself fascinated by those lips, watching as they inexorably drew closer and closer, imagining she would taste like the spiced rum mingled with the salt of the sea. I let my eyes flutter closed, leaning forward towards those tantalizing lips, and—

A loud boom caused us to leap apart. I wondered what had happened, but Maria seemed to already know. 

“Get your sword,” she said tersely, already half out the door. I grabbed it and followed hastily, until we emerged onto the deck where chaos reigned.

The noise had been an explosion, and I quickly put together that the ship nearest us must have launched an attack. They weren’t close enough to board — yet — but gaining steadily. Even as I watched, they launched another volley from their ship-side cannons, and I felt the boards beneath my feet shudder from the impact.

“Hard to stern!” Maria roared as she made her way to the wheel. The crewman manning the helm was turning it rapidly, and slowly the massive ship began to move away from the attackers. “Load cannons!”

I realized I could best help by staying out of the way, so I pressed myself close to one of the masts and watched as the crew hurried about, some tending to the sails and some prepping the cannons to fire. I hadn’t felt that useless in a long time, but I knew if we got boarded, I’d have the chance to prove my worth with the rapier at my side.

Did it make me a coward that I hoped it didn’t come to that? Regardless, it was the truth.

“Fire!”

Thunder filled the air and I watched as our ship’s cannon balls tore into the enemy ship. As I watched in horror, flames encompassed half the vessel and it began to list in the water. All around me, pirates cheered, and I raised my voice to join theirs after only a momentary pause. As grisly as the sight before me was, it meant that we would all stay alive, and that was worth cheering for.

Someone handed me a bottle and I took a deep pull. I choked and sputtered — this was not the quality spiced rum from Maria’s cabin, this tasted like it would strip the varnish from the deck. The pirate who had passed it to me laughed, so I took another drink before passing it back.

And then Maria was in front of me, her eyes wild and her grin fierce, and the revelry around me faded away until I heard nothing but her, saw nothing but her.

“You okay?” she asked. “I fancy you haven’t seen many battles back home.”

“Yeah.” I exhaled loudly. “That was… intense.”

Her eyes cleaved to mine, shining with intent. “Very intense.”

Were we still talking about the firefight?

All around us, our fellow pirates laughed and drank and celebrated surviving. I could hear them quietly as if I was underwater and they on the surface, my awareness of my surroundings gradually coming back as if I was slowly surfacing from a deep dive. I was reluctant, wanting to dwell in the ocean of her gaze forever, and irritated at the need to rejoin reality. I didn’t know what this was, this electricity between us, but what I did know was that I wanted to find out. Attraction and stolen kisses — or my heart’s desire?

This time our lips joined with no explosion to rock us out of the moment, and she tasted even better than I’d imagined: like rum, like the wind and the sea, like excitement.

Like freedom.

I wrapped my arms around her, reveling in the fell of her muscles against my curves. Over time, perhaps I’d grow some muscles of my own, but I relished the way my softness contrasted to her strength, the way our bodies fit together so very perfectly. How could my parents argue I was meant to marry some high-born man? I was clearly meant for this, for a woman like Maria.

We kissed for so long I felt lightheaded, but whether it was from the need to breathe or her proximity was too hard to tell. When at last we parted, it was brief, a gulp of air and then our mouths were fused once more. Her tongue teased against mine, and I found myself wanting her in a way I’d never wanted anyone before. Maria’s kisses were a revelation, teaching me things I’d never begun to guess about myself.

And I wanted more. So very much more.

Dimly I became aware of the hoots and hollers of the crew, and while my cheeks heated, I refused to leave the crook of Maria’s arm as she turned to address them.

“You fought well today!” she cried, raising the arm that wasn’t wrapped around my shoulders in a salute. “Cook, get a cask of the good rum! Tonight we celebrate!”

In the ensuing roar of approval, no one seemed to notice us slipping away, going belowdecks to Maria’s quarters — or if they did notice, we didn’t care.

If I’d thought Maria’s kisses were education, they were nothing to the way she made love with me that night. She made me feel things I hadn’t reckoned were possible, and from the way she gasped and moaned when I put my new knowledge to practice, I wasn’t the only one.

When at last our lust was sated, we lay in each others’ arms, replete with pleasure. I traced the scars that seemed to riddle Maria’s body everywhere I looked, and delighted in the way she shivered beneath my touch. Moonlight and the sounds of our compatriots revelry filtered in through the port hole beside the bed, and I thought it was just about the most perfect moment I had ever experienced.

“Hey.” I tilted my head back to meet Maria’s deep brown eyes, her visage charmingly sleepy.

“Yes?” I asked, reaching up to cup her scarred cheek in one hand.

She stroked my hair, and I felt her hand shake.

“I’m glad you stowed away on my ship.”

I grinned at her, and when I responded my words were wrapped in joy. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know folks come here for fanfiction, and I appreciate everyone who reads this original piece. Any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
